Dyskusja:Narodziny Mrocznego Łowcy
Czy ktoś umie przetłumaczyć ten fragment: Nidhiki first spotted the stranger walking through the stone courtyard of the Shadowed One’s fortress. Tall, powerful, with jet-black armor, she moved like a serpent, her eyes darting from left to right. She was new, and anything new on the island was always of interest to him. “I wouldn’t,” said Lariska. She had appeared beside him without him ever being aware she was near. “She’s trouble.” “What kind?” “She wants Dark Hunter training, and she’s willing to pay. But she’s not joining. Says she has plans of her own. So the Shadowed One is giving her a few hours to change her mind, then she’s being sent back where she came from.” “And she needs our skill – so her plans involve theft, murder, and betrayal,” Nidhiki muttered. “Sounds like my kind of evening.” Before Lariska could stop him, he was on his way to greet the new arrival. “Get out of my way.” Nidhiki didn’t move. He had found out the newcomer’s name was Roodaka, but precious little else about her. Still, he could make a few educated guesses and the best way to confirm them was face-to-face. If you can call what she’s got a "face", he noted. “Just trying to make you feel welcome,” he said lightly. “This is a very friendly island we have here – heavily defended, home to several hundred killers, and unfailingly lethal to trespassers ... but friendly.” Roodaka started to push past him. “I have no need of friends.” Nidhiki blocked her again. “Then how about a business partner? Listen – I’ve been stuck on this rock for over a year now. The only time I get off is when they send me on some errand, with a drooling fool. I want out of here.” “And this concerns me how?” “You’re looking to get hired on by someone, or you’re already working for them,” Nidhiki replied. “Someone who needs beings with my kind of talent. Introduce me. If I get in, I’ll see you’re rewarded.” Roodaka nodded. When she spoke again, it was in a conspirational tone. “And what of the Shadowed One and the other Dark Hunters?” Nidhiki shrugged. “They will keep doing what they do. I was meant for bigger things. I was – I am – a Toa. I should be running puny islands like this, not working on them.” The tall ebony figure smiled. “I think we can do business together. Meet me at the dock in full darkness. We will conclude our arrangement then.” Midnight found Nidhiki standing by the water’s edge. The island was silent, much like Metru Nui had been a year before, the night he met Lariska. He hadn’t told her about his meeting with Roodaka or his plans to leave the island. She wouldn’t have understood. She was a Dark Hunter, by profession and by nature. The notion that in some part of his heart he still saw himself as a Toa would have been laughable to her. She was too short-sighted, he decided. Her horizon stopped on the borders of the island. He still had the lean, powerful look of a Toa. He still had a Toa’s powers. All he would have to do would be to find some island where they never heard of Lhikan or Dume or Metru Nui, and the population would line up to welcome him. Anything he wanted would be his, and maybe ... maybe he might even be a hero again. After all, I look the part, he reminded himself. Of course, that won’t matter if Roodaka doesn’t show up soon. He stared out at the ocean, wondering about his past and his future. He remembered the first time he saw Metru Nui. It was the day he and a handful of other Toa arrived in answer to a summons to help fight the Kanohi dragon. They were strangers to each other, but brothers just the same – they all shared the responsibilities and the risks of being Toa. It was a special bond, nothing like what the Dark Hunters shared. And, to Nidhiki’s surprise and dismay, he found he missed it. Sure, maybe they weren’t really his friends ... maybe they were too quick to turn on him, instead of trying to understand why he did what he did ... maybe they couldn’t see past their jealousy and resentment of the only Toa smart enough to look out for himself. If it weren’t for me, the war would still be going on, he reminded himself. The Shadowed One would be sitting in the Coliseum right now. But do I get gratitude? No, I get exiled. Well, I’ll find a place where they need a Toa, and aren’t too particular about that kind. And if Lhikan or one of those Metru Nui heroes tries to take it away from me, I’ll make them regret the day they put on a Kanohi. All I need is for Roodaka to help me get what I deserve ... Rhotuka spinners, being pure energy, make very little noise when they fly. Even if the one Roodaka launched had, Nidhiki would never have heard it over the noise of his own thoughts. All he knew was the black pain when it struck, the world spinning in front of his eyes, the bizarre sensation of his muscles shifting, altering, becoming something alien. It lasted for six seconds. To Nidhiki, it lasted for an eternity. When it was over at last, he walked ... no, he wasn’t walking, at least not like before ... to the water’s edge. All he could see were the dark waves. “Let us help.” The voice belonged to the Shadowed One. A moment later, the entire beach was bathed in torch light. And now Nidhiki could see his reflection in the water. He screamed for a very long time. Roodaka watched with amusement as Nidhiki tried to master his new body. He was stumbling about on the sand, trying to move like a Toa but a prisoner of the monstrous form her mutation spinner had given him. She turned to the Shadowed One. “Can I assume I have purchased my training?" She asked. “Most definitely,” the Shadowed One replied. He thought again how amazing her powers seemed to be. Nidhiki’s head and arms had changed their shape. Most grotesque of all, his lower body now resembled that of a huge, four-legged insect. The sight was too much even for some of the assembled Dark Hunters. Lariska had already fled back to the fortress. “You really should have known,” the Shadowed One said to Nidhiki. “Roodaka wanted something from me. She attempted to use the report of your conversation to buy it, but I insisted on more. If you were still deluding yourself that you could go back to being a Toa, that you could wash the stain of treachery off your spirit that easily, I was going to strip that dream from you once and for all.” The Shadowed One laughed, a harsh and grating sound. “You are a monster, Nidhiki. Matoran seeing you would run screaming. You will never be cheered, never be admired, never be hailed as a savior by the crowds. What are you now? A Toa of Nightmares? A hero, Nidhiki, or a horror? No, I think you will find your place is now, and forevermore, with the Dark Hunters. For who else would have you?” Nidhiki’s eyes blazed with hatred. The Shadowed One paid no heed. Instead, he simply smiled and put a hand on the ex-Toa’s shoulder. “It’s ironic, in a way,” said the leader of the Dark Hunters. “Your friend Lhikan could have ended your misery back on Metru Nui, but he chose not to. No doubt he thought he was doing you a favor when he allowed you to leave, unharmed, with us.” The Shadowed One turned and walked away, saying, “Someday, you really should thank him properly.” One by one, Roodaka and the others departed. No one spoke of a word of mourning for the Toa who had just died ... and no one spoke a word of welcome for the Dark Hunter that had just been born. Przydałby się jakiś tłumacz, bo ta saga nie jest dokończona.